Archives of the Blades of the Nightfall
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: This is the Archives explaining a bit about the characters involved in the Work in Progress Story called 'Blades of the Nightfall' I hope you enjoy it. Please R


I will be posting about three more of these. this is just a little short story explaining the characters since the actual story will be placed around end cata/Pandaria

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It all started out as a mutual relationship between Guild mates. They were nothing more than colleagues, brother and sister assassins. He trained her in the ways of the blades and shadows, teaching her the differences of the types of Daggers, mainly the Kris and Dirk. As time went by, their relation grew to just being mutual acquaintances to friends. They grew closer, joking and playing around, occasionally making a mess of the dining hall after their drinking contests or brawls. Soon came the time when Jainara mastered the art of stealth, earning the nickname, Night-owl. She joined the upper tier of the Guild, becoming an equal to Leorin. Now equals, they are often caught by each other's gaze, getting lost in each other's eyes, the telltale sign of love.

When the guild halls would be quiet, Jainara would use her skill of stealth to sneak in Leorin's room to sleep next to him. When Leorin wouldn't be busy as Third in Command of the Guild, he would pull Jainara aside to a secluded corner to steal a few kisses. They were madly in love. Though, occasionally they would bicker, usually over small things like not cleaning up the training room once finished or who would take the Guild armor and weapons off to the repair wing. But all of it will soon be forgiven after a private moment between them.

* * *

"Do you know how the difference between a Kris and a Dirk?" Leorin asked as he examined the young Night elf in front of him.

Jainara bit her lip,

"N-No, I just know they are both types of daggers…" she answered in a low voice.

"This is an elite guild you know," Leorin sighed sharply "We can't just let anyone in, we have a reputation to keep!" he snapped.

Jainara flinched at his outburst before looking down to her feet,

"I guess I'll go back to the SI:7 headquarters then…" she sighed.

"Wait," sounded a female voice.

Jainara looked up and saw a female blood elf dressed in purple armor with phoenix adornments, she didn't wear a hood, instead her chestnut hair, pulled into a neat ponytail showed off her delicate facial features that most Blood elven woman had.

"Guild master!" Leorin gasped, standing at attention.

"Easy Leorin, no need to treat me as if I were queen," the Guild master replied before looking to Jainara, a soft smile on her lips "I am Kaishi Summerdawn, better known as Dark Phoenix within the guild…" she announced.

"Jainara Nightshadow, SI:7 agent…" Jainara replied, holding out her hand.

Kaisha took her hand and shook it briefly before placing her hands on her hips,

"I understand you want to join," Kaishi inquired "All are welcome, as long as they pull their own weight and can keep the guild's reputation from falling to the gutter," she added.

Jainara sighed,

"But I am afraid I don't have the required skills…" Jainara confessed.

Kaishi chuckled,

"That's just Leorin being his usual self," Kaishi commented "We do train our new members, no one joins without guidance. We can train you and hone your skills if you'd like…" Kaishi offered.

"Guild master, she may be a SI:7 trained assassin, but she will only ruin our good name with her lack of knowledge of our weapons!" Leorin protested.

Kaishi grimaced,

"that is why you will train her, Bloodfang!" she snapped "You seem adamant enough that she needs to know about our weapons, so why not teach her what you know?" Kaishi added.

Leorin sighed, realizing what he had gotten himself into,

"Very well Guild master, if you insist…" he murmured.

Kaishi smiled and patted Jainara's shoulder,

"Welcome to the Blades of the Nightfall," she murmured.

"Thank you Guild master," Jainara said with a bow.

Leorin sighed and reached for Jainara's forearm, giving her a swift tug,

"Come on, time for your training," Leorin said in a sharp tone.

* * *

"I bet that I can grapple you to the ground in about thirty-seconds!" Jainara challenged as she slammed down her tankard of ale.

Leorin scoffed,

"Alright, what is the stake?" he asked "You can't bet without there being a prize…" he added, intertwining his fingers to pop his knuckles.

Jainara thought for a moment,

"Fifty gold says I can grapple you to the ground in thirty-seconds!" she said as she tossed down a small pouch of gold.

"You're on!" Leorin exclaimed, standing up and finishing the last tidbit of his ale.

As he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, Jainara was ready. She leapt for his back and managed to wrap her arms around his middle before Leorin twisted out of her grasp, grabbing her by the wrists as he applied his strength.

"Is this all you got?" Leorin teased "I thought you were swift?" he added with a chuckle.

Jainara smirked, bending back Leorin's wrist a bit to pry her hand free, before jumping a ways back to avoid his grip again.

"Time is wasting, you better get to your grappling before that fifty gold is mine!" Leorin teased.

Jainara propelled herself forward, sliding along the wooden floor of the Guild dining hall, grabbing Leorin's arm and yanking him down. With a grunt he hit the floor, not fully registering that Jainara was now standing with her barefoot on his chest.

"That wasn't fair!" Leorin hissed.

"But I still got you to the floor with five-seconds to spare…" Jainara chuckled.

Leorin sighed and rolled his eyes, rising up to rest on his elbows. Jainara removed her foot and turned to where she left her gold,

"Where do you think you are going?" Leorin asked as he grabbed her ankle, tripping her.

Jainara fell forward, landing on her chest, letting out a cough as the wind was knocked out of her. Jainara looked behind her and Leorin who was perched on his side, his head perched on his opposite hand, was looking at her with a smug look.

"Look at that, I got you to the floor in less than ten-seconds… I think I deserve that gold now," he teased.

"That wasn't fair…" Jainara mimicked, pulling her foot free of his grasp.

Jainara pushed herself to her kneels before reaching up to grab the table to pull herself up, but Leorin once again reached out and grabbed her foot, but Jainara was swift. She leapt backwards and pushed Leorin over on his stomach, holding his wrists against the middle of his back, her knee digging into his lower back.

"That isn't fair…" Leorin murmured.

"Sorry, I reacted in self defense," Jainara replied before releasing his wrists and rising.

Leorin rolled over and sat up, accepting Jainara's outstretched hand, pulling her back down instead of using it to help him stand.

"We can do this of two ways," Leorin commented as he rolled over to pin her to the floor "Either we can accept the fact that you cheated by not being fair or you can forfeit the winnings over to me…" he added.

Jainara grinned from ear-to-ear, lifting up her head to press her lips against his, catching Leorin off guard and allowing herself to become free of his grasp. She used her legs to push him backwards, thus allowing herself to pin him to the ground, this time holding his wrists long enough for her to grab her payout before letting him go.

"Alright, that was truly unfair, using your female charms to render me weak…" Leorin sighed as he sat up, straightening his shirt before pushing himself to stand, crossing his arms as he earned against a beam.

"I won fair and square, I grappled you to the ground within the time limit," Jainara replied "you just had a hard time accepting that an underling took down one of the Guild superiors…" Jainara added as she tucked the pouch of gold in her shirt, in a place she knew Leorin wouldn't try to reach and take the gold.

Leorin rolled his eyes before smirking. Jainara was walking passed him with a prideful step before pausing to playfully caress his cheek. Leorin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to crush his lips against hers, catching her off guard.

When they departed, Leorin walked away, tossing a pouch of coins up in the air,

"And yet you complained about me not being fair…" Jainara commented, wiping her mouth.

Leorin paused in the door way and turned to face her,

"Hey, you did it to me…" he replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Music I listened to while Writing:  
Where would you Like them left- Blaqk Audio  
Rise and Fall- City of the Fallen  
Where is the Edge- Within temptation  
Hand of Sorrow- Within Temptation  
Hazards of Love Part 4 (Drowned)- the Decemberists  
Sky Becomes Water No choir- City of the Fallen  
Somewhere- Within Temptation  
Points of Authority- Linkin Park  
My Last Breath- Evanescence  
Annan Water- The Decemberists


End file.
